Blue Moon
by vkdemon
Summary: "I'm just saying, there's a saying. 'Once in a blue moon'. It's meaningful. You should do something unexpected. Something shocking. Like, not being mean to Stiles or like, smiling." Stiles goes to visit Derek on the blue moon.


Title: Blue Moon  
Authors: vkdemon and karomeled  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 2250  
Summary: "I'm just saying, there's a saying. 'Once in a blue moon'. It's meaningful. You should do something unexpected. Something shocking. Like, not being mean to Stiles or like, smiling."

"So, it's a blue moon." Stiles popped into the wide doorless entrance of the Hale house and hung from the side. When he wasn't greeted by hunters shooting at him, or wolves on a rampage, or deadly paralytic lizards, he walked on in. "Like, those are rare. Like, every 2.7 years rare. They aren't actually blue. But that means the pack is wolfing out. Again. In the same month. "

Derek watched the boy under the cover of shadows, hidden in the corner of the hall. He heard him coming, the clumsy teen most likely alarmed every human and unhuman being within a radius of a mile. How explicitly stupid of him to go out and come to a place like this. Especially now, when Peter was dead and the pack... smashed. He waited until a shiver of doubt run over the boy, before he stepped out from the shadows, letting a red glimpse simmer in his eyes. "So?" He startled the boy a little, the short question dripped with accusation.

"I'm just saying, there's a saying. 'Once in a blue moon'. It's meaningful. You should do something unexpected. Something shocking. Like, not being mean to Stiles or like, smiling. Smiling's a good one. Smile for me, Derek!"

Derek narrowed his eyes and zoomed in to Stiles face, leaving uncomfortably small space. "Are you on drugs?"

"What? No! Well, yes. But they're prescription, so they are totally safe. In the right dosage. Which I might have heightened because, seriously, pack research doesn't stop because birds are chirping outside, and Scott needed an excuse to get out for the blue moon and it reminded me of that song. You know 'blue moooon you left me standing aloooone.'"

Derek poked him in the chest hard enough to cut off the breath let alone will to sing. "What meds?" He growled out.

"Ooof!" The poke didn't take out Stiles ability to talk for long. He rubbed at the assaulted area of his chest and pouted. "Hey, not cool. I thought we agreed, no being mean to the Stiles on a blue moon. It's just Adderall. I'm fine, totally fine. Fine and dandy."

Derek stared at him for a moment that would turn awkward really fast between any other pair of people. "I don't need you to do any research."

Stiles kept up that stare, his pout turning even poutier with a side of 'bitch please'. "Because you have all the answers, Mr. Awhoooobi Kenobi. I'm digging deep into lore here. Like, real old school. Edith Hamilton's got nothing on me."

"So this is your plan for blue moon, yeah?" Derek scoffed before his eyes turned serious again. "You being an annoying brat who can't keep himself from getting work done for others is anything but unexpected."

"No. Not true. My plan is to get you to do something unexpected. Like, enjoy yourself. So I planned something and I would definitely appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me afterward. No dead Stileses. So... Here goes nothing!" The spastic teen grabbed Derek's jacket and yanked him into a kiss.

Derek groaned, his hands clenching on Stiles'. The frantic kiss was nothing more than a slide of wet lips and too much teeth, but it was closest he got to another person in years. He jolted away. This was wrong. A teenager high on drugs, really? He was losing it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He spat putting on distance between the boy and his loneliness.

Stiles stumbled back from the force of the push. His long arms flew out, barely catching himself against the nearest wall of the decrepit Hale house. "Something unexpected... and obviously unwanted. Gotcha. Memo to Stiles: no one wants to be kissed by you. Last 16 years shoulda been a clue. Fuck. Sorry. I'm just gunna go find that rock I crawled out of and try to wedge myself back in."

A blue moon mocked him from behind the window, turning the boy's body into a chiaroscuro portrait. Derek wanted to touch, to trace the moonbeam with his fingers and kiss the shades. A hand clenched on his thigh. He welcomed the pain of stiletto-sharp nails digging into his flesh with a relieved sigh. Pain was good. Pain help focus. The boy still looked at him, expectantly, as if he wanted him to change the game. Derek knew he had to say something good enough to make Stiles fuck off and leave him. His jaw worked as the alpha watched the boy who runs with wolves, unable to come up with a convincing lie.

He couldn't reject Stiles, not unless he pretends to talk to someone far more deserving of rejection, himself. "What were you thinking?" He watched the echo of himself years before. He couldn't let Stiles make the same mistake he had with Kate. Derek hardened his eyes, straightened his spine and loomed. "That this will work out some way? That someone will fall for you, _you_, with your worthless skills and fucked-up head?" He ceded through his teeth.

Stiles gulped hard, his eyes going wide. He could feel the traitor corners beginning to tighten in anticipation for tears. Okay, so not his best idea. But he expected Derek to just run him off, not... not rip into him. "I just thought... You're like, always up in my space and... It coulda been something. Or nothing, like it obviously is. It's not like I expected you to fall in love with me and ride off into the sunset. But it's just a kiss. It could be just sex too, if you wanted. Hell, you don't even have to stay. I swear to not try to clingy koala to you afterward. I'll probably just pass out. And, God, no. No, Stiles, idiot. He said no. Right, so I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

Derek wanted to laugh. Sex. The boy wanted him to... _Gods_. Gods had a cruel sense of humour. Of course Stiles would want to be intimate, Derek could smell arousal on him fairly often. He was a teenage boy after all, but Derek never dared to think of himself as the cause of it. Stiles deserved another normal peer, not an older fuck who didn't know if he was still able to... Derek breathed out, easing his nails out of the thigh and hiding the hand behind himself. "Why did you even come here tonight?"

"I wanted to see you." Stiles blurted because, hello, non-existent filter. "It's been awhile without any wall-pushing, or threatening, or saving people or like... sneaking into my room and being all creepy hot. Just... You okay? Or is it the moon thing or did I piss you off or... oh shit, you can smell it can't you? Me wanting you like all the time. Because sourwolf creeps up and, boom, boner. And now I kissed you. Shit. Idiot Stiles."

"You should run." Derek said, articulating every syllable carefully out of fear that some of the desperation he feels sneaks into his voice. No, he will not beg the human boy. "Go away."

"Why? What's going on? It's not that late yet is it? You can control the change right? Or... You look off. Something wrong? Do I need to saw off another arm?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME." The teeth bared before he knew it. Derek let out a low growl. "What is wrong with you?" He snarled. "Addicted to danger? Is that it? Adrenaline rush? That's why you always follow me around."

Stiles flailed backward, once more slamming into that same dusty wall. It had a Stiles size clean mark now. "Oh My God. In my defense, you inserted yourself in my life first. With the stalking and the being around and the shoving me."

"You should hate me."

"So you can be kind of a dick. Big Deal. I am a horrible manipulative bastard. We got our faults." He inched away from the wall. "Plus, you hate yourself more than enough. You don't need anymore."

Derek scoffed, a wry smile pulling at his lips. "I have a good reason. You? You're a nutcase. No one will let me push them around like that."

"What do you know... a smile." Stiles moved in a little closer, encouraged that we wasn't actually gonna die. "You seem to keep punishing yourself. Like, seriously, you need a better place than this. It just screams depression. We could get the pack to help fix it up, make something look more like it used to. Come on, a fun pack bonding project."

"No!" Derek's head snapped up. "You can't... It can't be fixed. I need this. I need a reminder to have a purpose."

"More like a weight to keep you from moving on. Jesus, Derek, I've never seen anyone with a massive of a cross to bear than you. Give it up a little. What does this place tell you your purpose is?"

"That I'm the only one who survived. And I have to keep the bloodline alive."

"Aaaaaaand how are you doing that exactly? I can't exactly see any potentially fertile females looking to get pupped up in the haunted mansion here."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to... just... GOD, difficult, man! Okay, I want you not to be so angry all the time. Not to be so sad. To smile a little more. To be happy in general. To stop beating yourself up and hopefully less on the beating on Stiles. I want you to kiss me. I want you and Scott to start working together. I want us all to be like, in the same group. Like a family. Awooo wolf pack and to stop being so fucking suspicious of each other, it's fucking exhausting."

"That's a lot to wish from a man who doesn't owe you anything," Derek said calmly. The hurt and anger fled from him meanwhile, and his teeth went back to their human form. He looked above Stiles' shoulder, at the moon, white and round on the dark sky. The pale beauty tugged at the edges of his consciousness, reminding and urging to run, jump, _hunt_. "We're not a pack. And you're just a boy who likes danger."

"Not actually a big fan of danger. Little known facts about Stiles number 212. I like being useful. And generally I'm not, unless people have no choice but to let me help. Most common situations that happens are dangerous ones. Plus, I'm good with the risk of pain and death and all that. I can handle it. And yeah I know... Not pack. But Scott's my best friend so I guess that makes me a pack groupie... a pack hanger on... a packer? A something."

"No one asked you to handle anything," Derek's voice gained the sever quality as always when he thought someone was doing something stupid. "Don't you get it? There's no place for you, not in this battle. Wanna stay useful? Don't get killed."

"I can't! Never going to be a benchwarmer if I can avoid it. I want to help and even when people shove me, I keep coming back like a really annoying cold sore!"

Derek let out a startled laugh. "Yes, you do, don't you?" He dropped his eyes at the floor. "You should go home.."

"Alright..." Stiles huffed, his hands twitching at his sides. He didn't want this to end like this. He wanted to push until he got his way... "Once in a blue moon... I got to hear you laugh and you win this argument. I'm going home. Remember to keep me in the loop or I will attack the loop with ferocity of a house cat against shoelaces. Super fierce."

Derek smiled the tiniest curve of lips that betrayed amusement. Seconds later the mask was back on. He nearly propositioned him to stay, damn it. No, this was good. The boy had to be gone or he'll lose control.

"I'll drive you."

"Or you could let me drive? Power of the blue moon? Pretty please, your car is awesome and I promise not to talk at all the whole way home." Couldn't blame a guy for trying.

Derek let out a long exaggerated breath and threw his keys at the boy's chest. "Crash it and I kill you."

"Holy crap!" He nearly fumbled the keys as he managed to mostly catch them. The younger man's body vibrated, wiggling from his shoulders down into his hips making him resemble a puppy with a ball. "I love you! YES! Okay, okay, trying to calm. Calming. I so owe you! I love the blue moon!" Stiles took off out of the old Hale house and to Derek's sports car. Stiles figured he'd count tonight as a win. Maybe Derek didn't want him as a lover, but no man let you drive his car if he hate you. So win for Derek not hating Stiles.

Derek slid into the passenger's seat, a little thrown off by the unusual perspective. "Just drive slowly."

"Yes, Sir." Stiles chirped and floored it.


End file.
